


Turvasatama

by Giraffvinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smuttish, Suomi | Finnish, parisuhteilu, seksihkö
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Hän toivoi, että pystyisi samalla tavalla tyhjentämään päänsä, huuhtelemaan työperäiset ajatukset pois mielestään.





	Turvasatama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asetyleenihappiliekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/gifts).



> Finin FFF Exchangeen aiheella "Femme". DulzGram toivoi jotain tapahtuvaksi, yllättävän käänteen, vaikka kaksikin. Sukupuoliroolien kumoamista, jotain uutta. Dramatiikkaa ja kuumia tilanteita. Ei PWP:tä. Ja nyt kun katson haastetta uudelleen, niin vierestähän tämä vetää. Toivottavasti kuitenkin kelpaa Duzkulle, ehkä joskus saan sen aloittamani panttivankikaappausdraamankin kirjoitettua, nyt se ei onnistunut valitettavasti :F no, on tässä ainakin femmeä ja jonkinlaista yritystä sukupuoliroolien kaatamisesta? O.O Voisko tää olla FWP eli Fic Without Plot? Mut tarviiko aina? :E
> 
> Kiitos Huurre avusta ja sanoista (kukkakaalta en saanut mahdutettua!) E> Kiitos Jollelle betailusta ja jaksamisesta ja henkisestä tuesta ja <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Vittu!"

"Älä sano vittu, sano mieluummin vaikka kyrpä. Vittu on kaunis, ei mikään kirosana", Hestia heitti väsyneenä sermin takaa.

Tonks pyöräytti silmiään. "No joo, kyrvästä ei saa kaunista vaikka voissa paistaisi."

"Jos koristelisi persiljalla?" Hestia hörähti. Hän siirsi paperin pinosta toiseen, taitteli yhden lennokin ja lähetti sen matkaan. Sitten hän huokaisi. "Hei kuule, lähdetäänkö jo kotiin? Ei tästä tule enää mitään. Luin äsken saman lauseen kolmesti ennen kuin tajusin."

"Joo, mennään vain", Tonks myöntyi ja työnsi itsensä irti pöydästä.

Päivä oli ollut pitkä. Ratsia toisensa perään, vesiperiä kaikki paitsi viimeinen. Silloin oli tärpännyt ja lihavasti tärppäsikin! Mutta koska aurorien työ ei ollut pelkkää pakenevan rikollisen kiinnijuoksemista, kumoon kaatamista, sauvattomaksi saattamista, sitomista, leijuttamista, hätäkaikkoontumista, vaan välillä täytyi myös hoitaa paperihommia, ilta oli päässyt venymään liiankin pitkäksi. Hestia oli haukannut voileivän joskus yli kymmentä tuntia aiemmin, ja nyt hänen vatsansa kurisi.

He pyörähtivät kantakapakan takasta ulos. Hestia piteli ovea auki Tonksille ja astui tämän perässä ulos sateiselle kadulle vetäen hupun päähänsä. Kaksikerrosbussi pyyhkäisi liian läheltä jalkakäytävää ja kuorrutti heidät raparoiskeilla. Tonks kirosi jälleen, mutta Hestia ei jaksanut enää vahtia, mitä sanoja tämä suustaan päästeli. Paleli, ja liikennevaloilla kesti liian kauan vaihtua.

"Pitäisi yhdistää meidätkin hormiverkkoon."

"Joo, justiinsa. Mitähän siitäkin tulisi, kun ei ne osaa vieläkään tehdä hormikelloja kunnolla edistäviksi. Saataisiin olla hätistämässä veljeäsi jatkuvasti ulos meiltä."

Hestia kohautti harteitaan ja vilkaisi tolppaa juuri, kun punainen vaihtui vihreäksi ja he pääsivät jatkamaan matkaansa. Toki oli totta, etteivät hänen perheenjäsentensä käytöstavat olleet sieltä parhaimmasta päästä. Ja oli myös totta, että nämä tuppasivat jäämään, siis todellakin jäämään, lähestulkoon muuttamaan heille tullessaan käymään. Mutta oliko perheelle pakko ilmoittaa avautuneesta hormista? Ja kyllähän he, kaksi auroria, saisivat nujerrettua kaikki kutsumattomat vieraat, jos nämä pääsisivät jostain syystä turvataioista läpi ja hormittaisivat heille kotiin.

Toisaalta pieni kävelymatka ei kuitenkaan ollut haitaksi, kun tarkemmin asiaa tuumi.

Päästyään oman kotinsa rauhaan Hestia heilautti jästitakkinsa roikkumaan naulakkoon ja suki villejä kiharoita silmiltään. Tonks laahusti jo kohti suihkua tiputellen vaatteita perässään pitkin lattiaa. Hestia seurasi esimerkkiä ja könysi perässä suihkukoppiin heti, kun vesi muuttui hyytävästä lämpimämmäksi.

Kylpyhuoneeseen virtasi vain heikko valonkajo eteisestä, eikä Hestia enää tiennyt, minkä väriset hiukset Tonksilla oli. Hän tarttui sampooseen ja vaahdotti ensin omat hiuksensa, sitten Tonksin. Tonks puolestaan hoiti muun saippuoinnin kokenein, varmoin ottein. Huuhtelun jälkeen Hestia kietoi kätensä Tonksin ympärille ja vain oli hetkisen paikoillaan lämpimän suihkuveden valuessa heidän ylleen. Hän toivoi, että pystyisi samalla tavalla tyhjentämään päänsä, huuhtelemaan työperäiset ajatukset pois mielestään. Valuttaisi nekin viemäriin saippuajäämien seuraksi ja keskittyisi vain tähän hetkeen.

Tonksin kädet tekivät pientä liikettä Hestian selällä, siirtyivät siitä pakaroille ja vetivät lähemmäs. Hestia astui puoli askelta taemmas, pois suoraan suihkun alta, ja hamusi huulillaan Tonksin huulia. Hän suuteli niitä hitaasti ja rauhallisesti, valuvan veden äänen säestämänä, liplatuksen tahdittamana. Tonksin toinen käsi lipui Hestian poskelle, sormet työntyivät märkiin hiuksiin. Kuuma kieli livahti huulien välistä, löysi toisen samanlaisen ja kietoutui hitaasti, laiskasti, kiireettömästi.

Hestian alavatsaan syttyi sykkyrä, joka ei suostunut sulamaan huolimatta hänen tuntemastaan väsymyksestä.

"Panettaa", Hestia mutisi Tonksin kaulaan, eikä Tonks tarvinnut muuta kehotusta, vaan sujutti sormensa Hestian märkiin poimuihin.

Hestia hamusi puolihuolimattomasti Tonksin kaulaa, olkapäätä, solisluuta ja työnsi reittään Tonksin jalkojen väliin. Hän antautui tutuille, varmoille käsille sekä nautinnolle, joka kasvoi ja kasvoi jokaisen sormen liikahduksen, huulten pyörähdyksen, hampaiden näykkäisyn myötä. Tonks päätyi lopulta huohottamaan hänen korvaansa, ja tämän kiihottunut ääni oli viimeinen niitti: Hestia laukesi vavahtaen ja jäi tasaamaan hengitystään, kun Tonks viimeisteli itsensä mehuista märällä kädellään.

"Naidaan kunnolla kunhan nukutaan ensin", Tonks supatti Hestian korvaan epätasaisella äänellä. Hän sammutti suihkun vasta pestyään ensin heidät molemmat. Hestian orgasmin jälkeinen tokkura kesti tavallisesti paljon pidempään kuin Tonksilla, tämä ei ollut heidän ensimmäinen yhteinen suihkunsa.

Pehmeää froteepyyhettä myöhemmin Hestia napautti sauvallaan vesipannua, jonka nokasta alkoi välittömästi purkautua höyryä. Hän kaatoi heille molemmille kupilliset teetä, nosti piparipurkin pöytään ja istui alas. Sitten hän antoi päänsä valahtaa ristityille käsivarsille.

"Voi Merlin, miten voikaan näin väsyttää!"

"Sama täällä. Jos ei maha murisisi, niin kaatuisin nyt jo sänkyyn. Perhanan lounastunnit ja niiden olemattomuus."

"Syödään nää ja mennään sitten nukkumaan", Hestia nyökkäsi ja tarttui koristeltuun keksiin. "Ei jaksa laittaa mitään isompaa."

"Joo, sitä paitsi huomenna on sunnuntai ja Molly kutsui käymään", Tonks muistutti. "Ei tarvitse kokata viikkoon, Mollyhan huolehtii aina meillekin jäämisiä mukaan."

"Totta", Hestia nyökkäsi hymyillen väsyneesti. Vaikka he kävivät usein kummankin vanhempien luona, Mollylla oli erityinen sija heidän molempien sydämissä.

Muutaman minuutin Hestia valui sentti sentiltä lähemmäs pöytää, kun hänen kehonsa suli lämpimän suihkun jälkeiseen tunteeseen. Silmät lupsuivat lasittuneen katseen ympärillä. Hestian teekuppi oli vielä puolillaan, kun Tonks nousi vihdoin ylös ja veti Hestian mukaansa. He kömpivät horjuvin askelin kohti sänkyä.

Hestia taikoi verhot kiinni. Nyt huonetta valaisi vain olohuoneen kirjahyllyyn pujotettu jouluvalo, jonka hänen veljensä oli käynyt vastaväitteistä huolimatta kietomassa kirjojen lomaan; jokaisella kun piti kuulemma olla edes vähän joulua kodissaan. Hestia huomasi puolitokkurassa, että veli oli näemmä myös viikannut sohvapöydälle jääneen korillisen pyykkiä.

"Peiton alle", Tonks määräsi ja kohotti päiväpeitteen kulmaa. Hestia ei vastustellut, potki vain tiensä vällyjen väliin. Tonks sammutti valot ja pujahti sitten Hestian selän taakse. Hän kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille, painoi huulensa vasten niskakiharoita ja huokaisi leppeästi.

Hestia hymyili ja tuudittui uneen vailla ajatustakaan seuraavasta päivästä.


End file.
